Sonic's Adventures
by Ahleyx
Summary: This is the third story added onto my good friend O' Great Future Ruler Maria Larry's work. I suggest reading the first 2, Debris Wave Alpha and When the world really does revolve around Shadow, before you would be able to understand this story. Review!
1. Not so Beginning, Beginning

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. are property of SEGA and Sonic Team; Maria, Laurie, and Cathy are property of O' Future Ruler Maria Larry; Breeze is the property of I luff Killian; and Jwan and Tiavanah are the property of Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan. Basically, I am saying that I do not own any of the characters except Haley the Echidna. Please read and review!**

* * *

Yeah, I know you thought it was over. Ha! Over? Aren't you smart enough to know by now that stories never have an end? Anyways I'm Haley Echidna, with the power of unity. For once, you get the chance to see things from my point of view. 

Shadow and Maria got married! (OMG) Jwan, Breeze, Tiavanah, Amy, Tikal, and I were the bridesmaids. Sonic, Carlos, Knux (don't ask), Xiphos, and possibly a few other guys were the …. (whatever you call the groom's friends). Stella was the flower girl, and some kid was the ring bearer. It was beautiful! Everyone else except Laurie and her sidekick attended. Anyways that's not the most important part. Nothing seemed to be going right after that. When we got home Sonic exploded and everything became a huge mess. Nothing or no one could console him except his older sister, Maria, who was on her honeymoon, which only made things worse. Jwan, Amy, and I bravely entered into Sonic's room, but he wasn't there. He was gone, the room was empty, and there was absolutely no trace of him. I couldn't possibly call Maria because she was on the best trip of her life, but I could call her teammates, the Black Hearts.

"Sonic!" Amy called out in panic. "He's gone, he's really gone! Someone do something!"

"Amy, calm down," Jwan said calmly. She was trying to comfort her, but nothing worked. Shortly after 10:00 P.M. the Black Hearts arrived. When they heard Sonic was missing they didn't seem to care.

"He hasn't been missing for more than 48 hours has he?" asked Breeze.

"No, but…." I started to say.

"Then wait and see if he comes back," she replied interrupting me.

"Awesome idea!" exclaimed Knux. Tikal slapped him for being an idiot, but it didn't help because he just lost more brain cells.

"What if something happened to him?" cried Amy.

"Well that's what he gets for not telling anyone where he is at," responded Tiavanah. "You guys just need some rest it has been an exciting day."

When I woke up early the next morning I knew Sonic wasn't back. He made everyone laugh and was very loud, but the whole place was quiet. In fact, it was too quiet. When I walked into the kitchen I found my answer. There was a note, and it read:

_Dear Person who is at Home,_

_Sonic is at the hospital. Get everyone who is left at the ship/homey thing and meet up with us. We're looking for you because we're already there._

_Breeze and Some others_

There were only 6 other people left at the ship/homey thing including me. Tikal, Amy, Knux, Jwan, Cream, and I raced to the hospital as soon as possible. The second we entered the door Breeze ran up to us.

"Sonic is in a coma and he could be asleep for a long time," Breeze said nervously.

**3 weeks later**

"SONIC IS WHERE?" asked Maria very upset. She had just returned from her honeymoon and Knux decided he wanted to tell her about Sonic, but he quickly changed his mind.

"Breeze, you can tell her," said Knux.

"Maria, I'm very sorry, but after you left for your honeymoon Sonic ran away. Somehow he was found passed out on the city streets. When he arrived at the hospital he slipped into a coma, and he has been in that coma for 3 weeks now. Want to go see him?" Breeze offered innocently.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Maria replied slowly.

"Maria, I'm sorry we didn't call you I thought you wanted a peaceful honeymoon," I apologized.

"Haley, right now isn't the …," started Shadow gently.

"Is your name Maria?" I asked interrupting Shadow.

"Haley, you don't need to worry about that now, it's already happened," Maria replied walking towards Sonic's deserted room. Shadow followed her, and I got feeling I shouldn't follow them in so I eavesdropped instead.

"Shadow, did I … did I ruin my relationship with Sonic?" Maria asked him.

"No, of course not," Shadow replied, having no clue to the actual answer.

Then a pair of gloved black hands covered my mouth and jerked me backwards.

"You little spy," accused Jwan. "Can I join you?"

Shocked, all I could say was, "Sure."

By the time we returned to the hallway Maria had already left to go the hospital and Breeze was offering to drive the rest of us.

After countless hours in the waiting room Maria gave us the scoop. Someone assaulted Sonic and simply left him to die. He would be alright, except for the coma which he could be in for years!

"I heard Sonic was in trouble." said a too familiar squeaky voice. "Oh Shadypooh, I had _**no **_idea you would be here, with her."

"Excuse me? Is this pink airhead questioning Shadow the Ultimate Life Form's right to be with his wife?" Maria asked Laurie with rage filling her eyes.

"Wife! _**You**_ married Shadypooh?" asked Laurie quite surprised.

"You bet! If you dare call him 'Shadypooh' one more time you'll wish you weren't born. Are we clear?" questioned Maria.

"Whatever," said Laurie and her sidekick in unison.

"Back off!" I screamed.

"Oh, it's you, Miss Know It All," Cathy replied.

"Just get lost and don't let the door hit you on the way out," I said innocently. As they stormed out a small red spark appeared on Laurie's tail, and then she rushed out of the hospital in humiliation.

"Shadypooh? Ew!" Shadow soliloquized.

"Don't say it!" warned Maria.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it review, review, review!**


	2. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. are property of SEGA and Sonic Team; Maria is property of O' Future Ruler Maria Larry; Breeze is the property of I luff Killian; and Jwan and Tiavanah are the property of Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan. I own Haley the Echidna.**

* * *

The phone rang wildly waking everyone up. 

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. Right away sir. Goodbye sir," answered Knux. "Yeah! Cha cha cha cha cha cha!"

"Knux, what is it?" Jwan asked.

"Not telling!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"SHUT UP! Knux tell us NOW!" demanded Maria.

"Okay gosh, you don't have to be mean about it. You know what goes around..." Knux began to say.

"COMES AROUND! Get to the point!" screamed Maria while interrupting Knux.

"You make me feel loved, but not loved in a weird way. Anyways, like Sonic is like totally like awake!" Knux answered giggling. "Like yeah!" he paused. "I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Tikal nodded hesitantly, and at the same time everyone took two steps back. Everyone gave him blank stares. Maria was the first to break the silence when she slammed the door. Immediately following everyone stampeded towards the door. All of the sudden I heard a scream; Tails had come across a weird creepy animal thing. It squealed every time Tails nudged it.

"You can stop killing it now it sounds dead," said Jwan.

"Wow, it does," replied Tikal very surprised.

"How can it sound dead?" asked Cream.

"Listen," Tails kicked the creepy thing.

"Don't make me touch it!" I yelped.

"Last one in the ship gets left with the creepy thing!" declared Cream. Tails was left behind to fend for his life.

When we arrived at the hospital everything was all but joyful, and Maria and Shadow had already gone ahead. The waiting room was packed full of disturbed and worried faces, and I knew this was the last place we should start celebrating Sonic's recovery.

"Where's my Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, where's he at?" we all asked the person behind the front desk.

"Pardon me," she said perplexed.

"Where's Sonic the Hedgehog? You know the kid who's been here for like 4 weeks," said Amy.

"Please, I no understand," she pleaded.

"Well here's a tip, learn English!" yelled Amy. She stormed off into the waiting room when a young lady came out of the patient's area.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

Trying to remain calm, Amy explained the situation about Sonic. She hesitated before she spoke, as if she were trying to make up some plausable lie.

"Um…well…I…um…got to…got to…go to the bathroom! That's right, be back in a jiffy!" the young nurse replied all smiles.

"Something's up," I whispered to Jwan. Then, I turned to the young nurse as she ran off and asked "Hey! Aren't you going to help us?"

"But…but I got to water," she whined.

"Just go already!" yelled Jwan.

Maria came out of the visiting area in tears. She told Jwan to follow her and they hurried off to the ladies room, where the "helpful" lady of course was not.

"Jwan, Sonic isn't here," said Maria.

"Oh, that's terrible, but he's in a better place now," Jwan said trying to be comforting.

"No you idiot! He was kidnapped!" Maria said quite offended.

"Sorry, well…um, at least he's…," she rambled looking for positive points of being kidnapped. "He's meeting new people!"

"I just thought you should be the first to know," Maria told her.

"Thanks," Jwan replied sarcastically.

When Jwan came back, she looked confused and embarrassed. She tried to explain what Maria told her to us, but every time she spoke someone yelled an angry comment. I guess they haven't heard the saying, 'Don't shoot the messanger'. Soon I spotted Maria and Shadow talking to the police, and as they finished their interview she collapsed in a chair and heaved a huge sigh.

**Meanwhile…**

"Mwahahahaha," laughed a skinny black silhouette.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's my teddy bear?" Sonic whimpered.

"Like I'm going to tell you! I happen to like you teddy bear," the skinny silhouette replied.

"No!" Sonic whined.

"Get over it!" boomed another remarkably larger silhouette. "Look kid, I can bless you with the wonderful gift of ignorance." Oohs and aahs called in the background.

"You can! Really, how?" asked Sonic eagerly.

"Never mind you've already been blessed," the larger silhouette replied quickly.

"Bless me O'Great One," the skinny silhouette pleaded.

"No," the larger silhouette stated.

**Back at the Hospital…**

"How could you let people kidnap a patient, in the hospital, connected to a million IV's?" asked Shadow angrily.

"Please, no hurt, me no speak good," the desk clerk pleaded.

"How are those English classes coming?" asked Amy.

"Huh?" wondered the clerk.

"That's all the questions I have," Amy replied.

"We all need some rest," said Tiavanah.

"Maybe this all a dream, cool!' said Knux all twitchy.

"Especially Knux," added Breeze.

So the whole team climbed into the ships and headed towards home for a desperately needed peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I don't have anything else to put into this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Break In

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. are property of SEGA and Sonic Team; Maria and Malibu Barbie are property of O' Future Ruler Maria Larry; Breeze is the property of I luff Killian; and Jwan and Tiavanah are the property of Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan. I own Haley the Echidna. **

* * *

"It's still a dream!" Knux screamed jolting awake. 

"Knux go back to bed," Tails replied drearily.

"Make me!" Knux yelled again. Tails grabbed him and pinched, his wrist dragging him back to bed. "Ow! Going to sleep now."

In the morning, Knux woke up again, but this time he was doing something totally different. He sat on the top of the bunk bed, took all of Tails' stuffed animals and dropped them off the edge one by one saying things along the lines of, "Bye-bye Mr. Pookieface" in high two-year-old voice. Then Tails woke up to see Knux on his bed dropping Mr. Pookieface.

"NO!" screamed Tails.

"Bye-bye Mr. Pookieface," Knux said giggling.

"Don't make me call the men in white coats!" demanded Tails.

"I know them!" Knux replied very excited.

"Yeah, because you've been there for a few years," Tails replied.

"No silly, I was visiting you," Knux reminded him. "Bye-bye Tails!" Then there was a loud thud.

"What are you….!" Amy started to scream before she burst out laughing. Knux just had a huge smile on his face. Whispering to Tails she said, "I'll call the psychiatric hospital."

"Bye-bye Knux!" Knux said before hitting the ground. "Yay!"

"Quickly!" Tails added.

After Knux left for the mental institution, for the first time surprisingly, everyone started enjoying themselves again, except for Maria who was just in the corner all alone with Shadow.

"Maria isn't okay," Cream whispered to Jwan and me.

"No kidding!" Jwan said sarcastically.

"We've got to do something," I said.

"But what?" asked Jwan.

"I'm alive!" screamed Tails.

"When were you dead?" asked Cream.

"Knux about killed me! He's way beyond insane," Tails replied.

"It is kind of unusual, even for Knux," said Tikal.

"Well you're his girlfriend you're always on his side," said Jwan. Tikal glared at Jwan for saying such a thing.

"I agree with Tikal," I said. "He's crazy!"

Suddenly there was a huge crash and a ton of racket, I just assumed it was someone being crazy and careless this wouldn't be the first time that happened.

"Oh my gosh! Someone has broken in and stolen the chaos emeralds!" screamed Amy.

"Now this is serious," said Tiavanah.

"And Sonic isn't?" questioned Maria angrily.

"Nail polish?" Breeze said very confused.

"Nail polish! Why is 'nail polish' so important?" asked Maria.

"I don't know! I just found it here, by the broken window," replied Breeze.

"A whole bottle too!" said Tails.

"Who's could it be?" asked Cream.

"Malibu Barbie's" I replied.

"How do _you_ know?" challenged Cream.

"It says on the bottle," I retorted.

"Really?" Cream asked surprised it could be that easy.

"No, I'm just kidding," I said sarcastically. Then Tiavanah gave us a warning glare to shut up before she tore us apart for being so annoying.

"Do you think this could have anything to do with Knux acting so strangely?" asked Tikal.

"No one was with him yesterday at the hospital, who knows, he could have seen Sonic being kidnapped," said Tails.

"But wouldn't he tell us," Tiavanah said.

"Not if he didn't remember it," Breeze said.

"What do you mean?" asked Tiavanah.

"Someone didn't want Knux to tell us, so they must have done something to make him go crazy and forget what was happening at the moment," Shadow replied.

"So what about the break in?" asked Tiavanah.

"Malibu Barbie isn't even smart enough to recognize the chaos emeralds, if she knew they existed," Breeze pointed out. "She has to be working with someone, and the way everything is happening must be planned."

"Good point," said Tikal.

"Everything has to be connected some how," Maria said. Even though she was depressed she was still brilliantly smart.

Everyone was silent for the next couple of moments pondering this mystery. Then Shadow spoke up.

"I have a guess," said Shadow.

"You do?" asked Breeze.

"I think we have an answer with just one person," replied Shadow. "I'm not sure, but ask yourself what other person can we not fully trust that we haven't locked up yet."

"Ummm…,"replied Breeze.

"I've got it!" Maria said. "But I'm not sure; we need more evidence to actually prove it."

"Follow me," whispered Jwan. "Pack up some of your stuff, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Amy and I asked in unison.

"Places," replied Jwan evasively.

"Good enough for me," said Amy, while I just gave shrug.

_"Okay so Sonic runs away, he gets injured, he's kidnapped, Knux goes crazy, Maria goes into depression, Malibu Barbie breaks in, and Jwan, Amy, and I are leaving on some secret mission," I thought to myself. "This is insanity! I can't go with them; everyone's going to freak out! But I don't have a choice, do I?" _

Quickly, I packed up my stuff and followed Jwan and Amy to the ship. We snuck out quietly and luckily unnoticed.

The ship made a low humming sound I could find comfort in to sooth my fears of Jwan driving us to who knows where. In a second I was fast asleep.


	4. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. are property of SEGA and Sonic Team; Maria, Roxxi, Petite, and Carly are property of O' Future Ruler Maria Larry; Breeze is the property of I luff Killian; and Jwan, Tiavanah, Carlos and Ogwa are the property of Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan. I own Haley the Echidna. **

* * *

"Ogwa? Ogwa, are you home?" called Jwan. There was no answer. "Hello! Anybody?" When once again there was no answer Jwan pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and walked in. 

"Surprise!!" screamed a whole room filled with party goers.

"It's not our birthday," Amy said quite puzzled. "How did you even know we were coming?"

"Well actually this is a surprise party for Roxxi, we had no clue you would be here. You're welcome to join us though," replied Carly.

"We have a little spare time, I guess," said Jwan.

"Great! Pick out a hiding spot because she'll be here soon!" said Carly. Then she walked over and peeked out the window. "In fact here she comes."

"SURPRISE!" screamed Roxxi as she opened the front door.

"How did you know about your party?" asked Carly.

"You throw a surprise party for me every year on my birthday," Roxxi replied.

"Oh, right," said Carly remembering how every year Roxxi always surprised them instead of them surprising her. She should have seen that one coming.

The fantastic party let our minds drift away from the perplexing mystery of Sonic's disappearance. Jwan even almost forgot we had come here to discuss plans to rescue him, but to make a heroic rescue we would have to know where he was at first.

"Roxxi, we need to talk," Jwan said seriously.

"You make it sound like you guys are breaking up or something!" said Carlos idiotically.

"No! Stop that! Mind your own business," Jwan said blushing.

"Okay Jwan, follow me. Carlos don't even try to eavesdrop again. I've got twenty more tricks up my sleeve and they only get worse," Roxxi commanded.

Both of them left to go talk "privately", but they weren't so alone anymore after I crept up behind the walnut colored door and listened to every word spoken.

"So what's up?" Roxxi asked anxiously.

"Roxxi, the Sonic team really needs your whole team's help. Sonic has been kidnapped," Jwan said, with pain and emotion behind each word.

Roxxi stared at Jwan speechless as if someone sucked out all the life out of her. Then Jwan went into excruciating detail.

"What do you need us to do?" Roxxi asked not even believing a word Jwan had told her.

"Be ready to leave, tonight," Jwan replied seriously, speaking like a true team leader.

Back at the Sonic Team… 

"Jwan, Haley, and Amy are missing too!" screamed Tails.

"You're kidding me!" screamed Cream.

"Oh yeah, I'm just joking," Tails said sarcastically.

"More drama, woohoo!" said Tikal.

"There's a note don't freak out," Tiavanah pointed. "OH MY GOSH!"

"What?" asked Tikal eagerly with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing," said Tiavanah. "I was just trying to creep you out."

Tikal took a glimpse at the note, it read:

_ Dear Team, _

_ We are fine; we just decided to take a vacation._

_ Jwan, Amy, & Haley_

_ See ya soon! _

"What a relief! I thought someone kidnapped them too," said Tails.

A deep voice boomed from the shadows, "I may not have found them but I sure have got you!" In an instant, the Black Hearts and the Sonic Team were swallowed up into the darkness of which the voice had sounded.

Back at the Dawgz Team…

"You pathological liar!" yelled Ogwa.

"I am not!" snapped Jwan.

"Sorry, I just like big words," Ogwa replied with a grin from ear to ear. "But you did lie."

"Yes I did, but I didn't want them to follow us," replied Jwan. "I didn't want us to all get captured in one moment. There would be no hope."

"But we if we do?" asked Ogwa.

"Get captured you mean? Uh, well we use this new invention called-" Jwan was interrupted.

"SCISSORS?" Ogwa asked anxiously.

"No, much cooler, a cell phone," Jwan said with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"WOW! You guys are so high tech!" Ogwa said really excited. Roxxi banged her head against the wall laughing. There was nothing we could do for Ogwa, all we could do is hope, hope that one day she wouldn't be so…what's the word…gullible.

"Everyone ready to leave?" asked Amy sweetly.

"Yeah," everyone replied in a moan like kind of way.

"Wait for me!" whined the prissy poodle otherwise know as, Petite.

"Oh puh-leezee don't tell me she's coming," I complained.

"Sorry, can't leave without me!" she snickered. "I'm too much fun!"

So we began the long miserable trip to, actually I didn't know where we were going, but we were headed somewhere…that's beside the point. Well, Petite started complaining about some sort of "maid servant".

"Excuse me! Excuse me! You red person, over here!!!" called Petite.

"What do you want?!" I yelled.

"Everything," she sighed. "But let's start with a double espresso caramel macchiato with-" Petite was interrupted.

"You must be joking," I said in a tone that should have told her I wasn't going to do it.

"No, now get to it!" she snapped.

"In your dreams!" I retorted and stormed off.

"Oh no you didn't!" she commented. I ignored her and walked on, I don't need to waste my time with prima donnas like her. "Hey! You get back here right this minute!"

She is the most stuck-up-little-prissy-get-me-everything brat you could ever meet. I never learned to get along with her, and as if it wasn't torture enough her just being there Jwan insisted I work with her.

"Haley, I thought Petite asked you to get a coffee?" Carlos said quite puzzled.

"Your point?" I asked.

"She won't shut up please save us all," he pleaded.

"Get on your knees," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"To make you look desperate," I replied laughing.

"Fine," he grunted and got down on his knees. "Will you please-?"

Amy interrupted, "Ew! Don't tell me your going to ask her to marry you!" yelled Amy.

"No way!" he screamed. "And since when would a guy propose saying 'Will you please'?"

"Uhh," Amy pondered and left speechless.

"Anyways, will you please get Petite her caramel macchiato with an extra shot and extra whipped cream?" Carlos begged.

"Ok, super Haley to the rescue," I commented sarcastically.

Because of my intolerance to Petite, I slipped a potent sedative to make her sleep for hours on end. To make it work though I had to make it decaf which was even more work. For hours of no complaints though it was totally worth it. She is a pretty loud snorer though. So I grabbed a video camera and decided to record her sleeping.

"Prince Charles! Prince Charles! Save me," yelled Petite. "I'm stuck, please free me from the dragon!" Then she flipped over and hugged her teddy bear so hard I thought the stuffing would spew out in all directions. "You're so brave," she complimented, and she went on and on about her fantasy romance

I brought the recording out into the main room where everyone hung out to relax and watch T.V. and popped the disc into the DVD player. It was hilarious! Everyone loved it, and so we decided we would tell Petite but drop hints and see if she recollected her dream.

"Hey Petite, when's the wedding?" asked Carlos.

"What are you talking about?" Petite replied, and Carlos broke out in laughter.

"OMG!!" screamed Carly.

"You have got to be kidding me," commented Roxxi.

* * *

**Review, that's a must!**


End file.
